wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Indevio Dullfire
"I've got a headache.." Life and Death Indevio was once a cheerfull man of justice, a lawful guard of Quel'Thalas army, he had a wife and two children, living a happy life of peace, exept from the occational thief or thug. News of the scourge incoming travelled quickly, Indevio had a job to do, to protect Quel'Thalas. However, the scourge was winning, Indevio ran to his home to gather his family to safety, somehow. He got there, but the scourge quickly followed. he defended his family, although the scourge's power was far too strong, killing him and his family. Indevio was later raised as a Death Knight, a slave of Arthas. The Howling Death Indevio was one of the Death Knights to be sent to Eastern Plaguelands, he was relativly powerfull by then, meeting Xaram, he progressed through the ranks fast, earning Second in Command. His first assignment against the Argents was an attack on Northdale, they attacked with around three hundred scourge, resulting in the Argent winning the battle although sustaining alot of dead and injured. The Howling retreated to Windrunner Spire, around a month later they attacked with an even larger force, this time winning, they had also gained some relationships between The Cold Hand and the March of Archerus. The Howling Death and The Cold Hand shared Deatholme together, where Xaram, Indevio and the Lich Furil made there stronghold. Indevio found it admusing to train other Death Knights there, progressing The Howling Deaths army. However, Indevio attacked Light's Hope chapel with the The Howling Death and March of Archerus, killing Ancelistra, then loosing Arthas's grasp. Indevio helped the other Death Knights retake Archerus and became an Ebon Knight. Circle of Sinners Indevio didn't stay with the main Ebon Knight group for long. He met an old friend of his, Gregenath, who had gained the Skull of Gul'dan from Teron Gorefiend. Grengenath wanted Indevio to be one of his second-in-command men. Indevio saw the Skull as an oppotunity; perhaps it could destroy the Lich King without all the hassal? He never liked the Ebon anyway, they where fools to think they could just mearly walk into Northrend and expect we win. No, they needed a better and more tactical plan. He went with Gregenath to the Barrens, where he met Morleru and the apprentice Demon Hunters. They where attacked by Broll and Vereesa, who where after one of Morleru's apprentices, the Circle battled them back and injuring them, when they'd gone, the Circle fled to The Thousand Needles. Shortly after, they went to Feralas, where they obtained Dire Maul though a cunning plan involving the death of the Ogre King and an 'insider' ogre, Rok. Indevio was sent to be one of the insides, he personally mangled and killed Cho'Rush with a Death Coil to the face. The Sinners, a few days after gaining control over the Dire Maul ogres, met Malorna in there temple. She offered them an alliance between them and the Circle which they accepted, at the this time only Gregenath, Indevio and Morleru knew about this. Gregenath had plans. They where to go to Northrend, to get the Scythe of Grand Necrolord Antiok who is trying to revive Galakrond as a frost wyrm. The Circle stayed at Azjol-Nerub and Ahn'kahet, which Malorna ruled, under the protection of her army, but also having to obay her while they stay there. They have had some Guerrilla warfare with mainly the Argent in Northrend, mainly at the entrance of Dragonblight from Death's Stand. The Circle and Riordian (a mage they recently made some connections with) battled Antiok, Indevio finally seizing the scythe with Morleru's help, Indevio handed the sythe to Gregenath, Riordian teleporting the group back to Azjol-Nerub. Here they have rested for a while, gaining many more members and increasing there numbers, the Guerrilla warfare with the Argent continues. Gregenath consumed the skull, then vowed to destroy the Circle unless they followed him, Ariara and Morleru fleeing from him, Indevio followed believeing he had no where else to go. However, this new circle was nothing for him, Gregenath had fused together with Malorna and Araak to make a powerfull group, which Indevio didn't have much part of. He grew angry and inpaitent, eventually leaving them all together. Ebon Blade Indevio sent a letter to Salen to meet him by the lake east of Wyrmrest, there he would tell Salen everything he could about his previous companions. To Indevio's suprise, Salen welcomed him back into the Ebon Blade after all his crimes, he now aims to redeem himself and help fight against the Lich king and Malorna. He was evetually killed by Murgosh, being ripped apart from the temptation from Gregenath. The Enlightened Indevio was fished up in the Dalaran sewers by the-now-forsaken Gregenath. He was sewn together, and raised through necromancy. He now serves The Enlightened, serving the Forsaken. Since the death of the Lich King - Indevio has found little where else to settle due to frowning upon the Sin'dorei for consuming fel, believeing them to be weak of mind. The Forsaken are the closest thing to him now. Themes':''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZHzSP_jLJU'' Category:Characters